


Of Sunshine and Honey

by FanaticPepi



Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticPepi/pseuds/FanaticPepi
Summary: Claire feels the luckiest woman on the entire world, but maybe her wife is a close competitor for that title. A short tale of a slow morning and two girls in love.





	Of Sunshine and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic posted here, and actually, I can believe this is as fluffy as a sheep. I'm sorry, I just really want a girlfriend :c It's kinda weird, really cheesy and non beta-ed, but I'm still proud. Enjoy!

The sun was making it's way over the sky, a bird started singing it's usual morning song, and a girl stirred awake from her dreams.

That girl, Claire, rubbed the sleepiness away from her eyes and tried to sit on the bed. She _tried_ , because when moving, she noticed a too familiar weight on top of her. Glancing down, she saw the person that swiftly stole her heart.  
But the remains of a dreamful sleep made her mind a bit foggy about why both of them were still on bed, when usual mornings started at six o'clock with Elli pacing around the house when she could still be asleep, just to keep Claire company. How she managed to marry such a compassionate soul, it's beyond her knowledge.  
And slowly, the memories of wrapping presents at the Supermarket, trying to hide gifts in different spots and staying up late to go pick fresh flowers from the forest came to her.  
Of course, it was their special day.

Their anniversary.

The light made it's way through the windows and onto her wife's hair, and it reminded her it was long ago since she stayed this late on bed. But if it was with her love between her arms, she won't mind it at all.  
Said ethereal beauty fluttered her eyes open, slowly blinking as the rays of sun landed on her face. Then she looked up, and smiled at the blurry person forming on her vision.  
A quiet "Morning, honey" came a bit slurred, but full of love nonetheless.  
"Hi there, love. Do you know what day is today?" Claire brushed a hand throught messy hair.  
"It's Wednesday, because it's my free day and we can go visit Grandma and Stu," Elli giggled, placing a small kiss on her wife's lips "and such a beautiful day. Happy anniversary, honey, I'm really glad I married you".  
Claire stared into warm eyes, out of breath like the first time they saw each other, smiling back.  
"Happy anniversary, love, I'm glad we get to spend our lives together".  
And the adoring look she received from her wife, her love, made her think that staying like that forever would be better than all the gold she could have. Staying by Elli's side made her days happier, with small gestures and supporting each other through bad times.

And she wouldn't change this for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ficlet born by my childhood crush on Elli, me playing the TL edition and the lack of wlw content on this tag. See you next time ♡


End file.
